wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Lava
Lava is a dangerous obstacle that appears in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Donkey Kong Country Returns, Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It is obviously, boiling hot molten liquid. Lava is usually encountered in volcanic areas or castles. In Super Mario Galaxy, Lava appears mostly in Bowser's and Bowser Jr.'s galaxies, even though some galaxies such as the Freezeflame Galaxy and Melty Molten Galaxy also feature lava. Lava in Super Mario Galaxy is usually the main and only hazard, covering up most of galaxies that feature it, but sometimes there can also be other obstacles in that same galaxy. For example, Lava in the Freezeflame Galaxy is not the only hazard in galaxy and does not take up all the land, especially when the player is on the Hot and Cold Planet where Freezing Water is also a hazard. Anyway, if Mario/Luigi happens to touch Lava, they will jump high in the air and run uncontrollably for a few seconds, losing one wedge of health from their Health Meter in the process. If there is no platform nearby that the player can land on to save himself from touching the lava, the player will lose a life after losing his third wedge of health. Lava is noticeably a weaker, yet dangerous, obstacle in Super Mario Galaxy, for falling into Space, Dark Matter, Black Holes, Quicksand, or Poison Water will instantly kill the player, making him lose a life. Lava on the other hand takes three strikes to defeat the player, similar to touching other obstacles such as Freezing Water, Spikes, Boulders, Meteors etc. Mario can safely run/skate across Lava using an Ice Flower in this game, however. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Lava appears in some fortresses and castles but makes its most prominent appearance in World 8. If Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) touch lava, they instantly lose a life, similarly to touching Poison Water in the game as well. Lava also appears in World 9-6 of World 9. Lava appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2, also mostly being encountered in Bowser's and Bowser Jr.'s galaxies. Lava does also make appearances in other galaxies such as the Melty Monster Galaxy and the Shiverburn Galaxy. Touching Lava in this game is just like touching lava in the prequel, for the player will lose one wedge of health, jump up, and run around frantically for a few seconds. Lava appears in Mario Kart Wii as well. It appears in Bowser's Castle, Grumble Volcano, Bowser Castle 3 and Bowser's Castle (N64). If the player falls into it or is pushed into it, Lakitu will come rescue him, delaying the game (making the player most likely lose his position due to how long Lakitu takes to rescue players). Lava also appears in Mario Party 8. In the minigame Lava or Leave 'Em, players must dodge Podoboos on a small platform while also having to avoid falling into the lava. Lava also appears in the background of the minigame Lava Lobbers. In Mario Party 9, lava appears in Magma Mine as one of the most dangerous obstacles on the board, for it will take away half of the captain's Mini Stars when touched. It appears in the minigame Magma Mayhem. In this minigame, players must knock their opponents off a tilting platform, causing them to sink into the lava. Lava also appears in Tumble Temple, Bowser Pop and Double Pounder mostly as a background element, even though in Tumble Temple, players are eliminated if they touch the lava. During the boss battle minigame, Spike Strike, the players and Spike are in a volcano on a rock platform surrounded by lava. In the second half of the minigame, the lava rises, giving players less time to pick their weapon. During the boss battle minigame, Chain Chomp Romp, the volcanoes in the background are currently in eruption, and lava can be seen oozing down them. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lava is both a stage element found in some stages, and a dangerous, yet incredibly rare, obstacle in The Subspace Emissary. Lava as a stage element can be found in stages such as Castle Siege and Norfair. Touching lava in these stages will make the player take and increase his Damage percentage. However, the stage Norfair is a scrolling stage, therefore if the screen scrolls upwards, Lava cannot be touched. If the player falls off the stage at this point, he will hit the Blast line and be KOed. ENORMOUS lava waves also appear in Norfair. They can be seen moving towards the player from each the left side of the screen or the right and will cover up half of the stage before moving backwards and disappearing. If the player touches these lava waves, they will take great damage and Knockback, also sending them the opposite direction. If the Handicap or Damage Ratio is high, players can be KOed sometimes by touching these lava waves. At times while playing on Norfair, a capsule will appear and an ENORMOUS lava wave can be seen coming towards players from the background. Players have a limited time to enter this capsule to protect them from taking damage from this ENORMOUS lava wave. BUT!!! Is the lava wave really the main issue at this point? Nope, actually, the capsule cannot hold many players, for it can only hold two. During this point, it is usually a battle to see who will enter the capsule and be safe and who won't. The capsule does not fully protect players, for if another player or CPU enters the capsule, they can knock the player out of it with attacks. Lava appears in The Subspace Emissary at a certain point during The Path to the Ruins. Players will take damage if they touch it. Lava also makes appearances in Donkey Kong Country Returns mostly in the Volcano, even though . This is in Donkey Kong Country Returns.]]some levels such as Tumblin' Temple and Perilous Passage also feature lava. Lava in this game is one of the most dangerous obstacles in the game, along with Water, for it will instantly take out the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) if they land in it. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Lava appears, as usual, as one of the most dangerous obstacles in the game. If Kirby or Prince Fluff touch lava, they will instantly be defeated and will jump up with their hands up and fall below, similar to how the Small Mario/Luigi/Blue Toad/Yellow Toad are defeated in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, lava appears in Dangerous Dinner as the world's most common obstacle. It can be cooled off and traveled across safely using the Water or Ice Copy Abilities. If Lava is touched in this game, Kirby (or Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee) touch Lava they will be set on fire and take damage. Gallery 640px-LavaWarios.png|Lava can be seen in the background of this minigame in Mario Party 8, Lava Lobbers. 640px-LavaLeavem.png|Hammer Bro. and Waluigi avoid some Podoboos during the minigame, Lava or Leave 'Em of Mario Party 8. If one looks closely to the right (click picture of bigger, better view), they can see Wario falling into the surrounding Lava. MK Wii Lava.png|The player has fallen into Lava in Grumble Volcano of Mario Kart Wii. 640px-Bowser Pop.png|The player tries to pop some Balloons in the minigame, Bowser Pop, of Mario Party 9. Lava waterfalls, a volcano and a pool of Lava can be seen in the background. SBG1-1-.png|Mario stands on a platform while being surrounded by Lava in the Shiverburn Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy 2. 771.jpg|Kirby attacks a Bomber in a level of Hot Land. Some Lava (dark red, straight line at the bottom of the screen) can be seen in this level. 8-1nsmbwii-1-.png|Mario jumps over some Vents (Lava Geysers)in World 8-1 of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Raining Debris and Lava can also be seen in this picture. KRtDL Iron Barbar.png|An Iron Barbar comes out of the Lava in a level of Dangerous Dinner. This is in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Trivia *Most enemies in these listed games will be defeated if they touch Lava, however, some enemies can safely touch lava or even live in them such as Podoboos, Magmaarghs, Magmaws, Fireballs, Ultra Char-chars, Iron Barbars, and Magmotamuses. Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns obstacles Category:Hazards and obstacles of Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Hazards and Obstacles of Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Mario Party 9